


The Silence of Cacophony

by SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs



Series: a chorus of voices not meant to be heard [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Delicate Flower (Hollow Knight) - Freeform, Eldritch beings, Flowers, Gen, Grimm; God of Flame and Nightmares (and maybe rebirth), Implied Time Travel, Kinda, Light vs pale light is that pale light is like moonlight, Not a lot of hollow knight tags rip, Pale King is not parent material but is king material, Pale King; God of Thought and Pale Light, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Radiance; God of Light and Dreams, Solemn Tunes AU, Sudden Loss AU, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight), The Lord of Shades is more then just the siblings, The White Lady; God of Fertility and Growth, The siblings are the lord of shades but the lord of shades are not the siblings, Unn is a Slug, Unn; God of the Wilds, but is also a big sad, cold and calm. Light is hot and furious, come on guys. Shade Lord is like, in fact most of them are, lord of shades is terrifying, specifically, the definition of "eldritch" and so is Grimm, they kinda got smashed by god power and like absorbed a literal 1/1000 of it and got mutated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs/pseuds/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs
Summary: A crescendo of voices rises from inky depths, throwing the other beings into disarray.Some are woken from their slumber, and others are enticed into returning earlier then planned.And alone, sinking into the Void, a God wails at the loss of it's kin and children, and mourns the wait for them to return.
Series: a chorus of voices not meant to be heard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Silence of Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Being cryptic and using a weird typing style?  
> More likely then you think.  
> *throws headcanons at you* have fun.

Someone breathed in, quiet and hesitant.

Someone else breathed out, quick and furious.

The world stuttered for a moment, and the fragile moment of piece shared between higher deities was gone and forgotten.

In a bubbling lake of acid, the being that resided there was forced into awareness, long stalks that served as eyes rising with the rest of their body. As Unn pulled herself up to the surface, she blinked lethargically, looking up at the large cavern ceiling with her eyes slowly moving. It had been quite some time since she’d resurfaced, and at that time it was only to see the Wyrm’s new form and to reach an accord with the Root. She stretched out, swaying to a somber melody in the air, listening to the new tones of life that were sung to her. A disturbance had woken her from her slumber, and Unn was unsure whether to overlook it after finally being awoken, or to overlook being awoken and simply brace herself for what would surely bring a ripple to the current stalemate of a situation.

She knew enough of herself and her domain to know that she’d been left to her slumber for a long enough time. Awakened with restlessness, the gastropod felt a need to learn, to move, and to understand just exactly what had gone on within the period of her slumber. She had not… abandoned her own, no. Unn, although asleep, had not let herself drift away, not like some of the other wayward beings had. 

Her conscious brushed against the ones deemed hers, mosscreeps and moss knights, durandoos and gulkas, taking in the little snippets she could. The slug sent a tendril of herself, of her power, towards the not-space the deities shared, reaching and reaching out towards the strange silence in the space. Unn stilled for a moment, eyes going almost foggy, before she resubmerged herself, acid flying in the splash. The green glow of her domain intensified, before dimming only slightly, still much brighter than what it had been.

Elsewhere, in the tunnels that lie before the lake of Unn, with the disturbance and awakening of their God, the Moss bugs were in a flurry, and the plants seemed to grow, and _grow, and _ _grow._

  
*  
  


Away in the howling wastelands, resting from the aftermath of their most recent ritual, a strange bug resembling what seemed like butterfly flung itself into the waking world with wide eyes, a puff of fire, and head turning unerringly towards Hallownest. The same Hallownest that was many, many nests and cities and towns away. They righted themself impressively midfall after being dislodged from their sleep, wings twitching irritably.

“...Master? Are you well?” A familiar, but at the same time not, voice said. Brumm, was it?

The silence after the question took much too long to be considered polite, but Grimmch- Grimm had no need to be polite. He was the Troupe Master, the new vessel. “I’m. Fine. I have a feeling, though, that something’s coming. We’re-” His words choked, but he forced them out against the displeased beating, pounding, thrum of his- the heart. He’d only seen it once in the darker part of the dream realm, but even before when he was a little larvae, Grimm had been intricately intertwined with the hear... and still he was woefully unfamiliar with the strange sensation of being hyper-aware at all times by the warm heart he held- had given- had taken- “We’re postponing the ritual and heading towards Hallownest. I feel we’re missing something in the homeland.”

  
*  
  


A blazing warmth wakes with ruffled feathers, her golden eyes snapping open. Her hearing rings with… someone’s call, desperate and hurt, and her thinning thread to the nonphysical realm of higher beings nearly snapped. Panic, something she rarely felt bubbled beneath the pale ruffle on her, and she felt it be replaced by fury. Similarly, she could almost physically feel every of the Gods look out and towards where the center of the disturbance was.

She saw (with eyes not her own) the stillness, the strange new plants and creeping silence. Everything, everything had an aura of song. One only needed the proper abilities to listen, and every God could. And even still, the everlasting crescendo of life was slowly falling silent, almost. The few connections she had left nearly blinked out, and she lashed out wildly at her people’s connection, tightening it to a vice-like grip. She would not let go, not now, not when she was so close to being forgotten and forced to sleep. The Old Light was not like Unn. She was stubborn, and she would survive, even if it meant forcing her influence over anything that dared even dance near her domain of dreams.

The world’s hymn began again, having stuttered to a stop, almost soothing her agitated nerves. But the desperate call was still ringing in her mind, and it nagged at the back of her memories.

The Radiance knew that whatever God had been awoken, revived, or whatever- was something, or someone to be feared.

*  
  


Alone and away from the others, a small figure jerked upwards from where it had previously been writing furiously, paws cramped horribly. Wings fluttered out behind it, and their dark eyes were jerked down. Pausing, the being straightened it’s aching spine, and covered it’s mask for only a moment, before peering at the wall as though they could see through it.

The Wyrm gave a chittering groan, long and thin claws scratching against the stone desk as he stood, aggravated at the sudden need to stop and leave. The world shuddered, and with it so did his Sight, and his sense. He needed to go _out_ , he had to check on the retainers and his wife-

Gossamer wings folded primly against his back, twitched in agitation. No one had died, no one should have died, and he hadn’t heard anyone’s death throes. It would’ve caused a power-vacuum otherwise, or some sort of major ripple should one of them have died. Whatever had called out was not dead, it was mourning.

Claws clenched into fists, he stopped, trying to calm himself, and looked down at the floor. The Pale King paused, falling into a death-like stillness. Confusion, laced with familiarity bubbled beneath chitin as he gazed at the tiles. 

Blooming from between the cracks was a black stemmed flower, outlined by a mesh of blue and gold, never turning green but instead swirling in a strangely hypnotic way. Fragile and pale petals of the flower looked upwards at him, almost in mockery.

  
*  
  


Hidden away in her Garden, the White Lady felt through her multiple roots for any semblance of power. She could feel Unn stirring in the tunnels above, and relief made her shudder, leaves and petals falling to the ground. The familiar noise of pale metal clinking against itself halted as her knight looked at the Lady, mask unyielding.

“...Your majesty?” A soft spoken question, hesitation laced thoroughly in it. The Root idly wondered whether the loyal knight would ever shed that hesitation, before dismissing the idea.

“Dryya… we believe it is time to return to the castle with haste.” She uttered softly, and noticed with dawning uncertainty that the normal echo-like quality it held had been diminished. Alarm rose through her, before washing away with the familiar melancholy that surrounded her whenever she visited the Garden.

*

It would be foolish to think that they were the only Gods or “higher beings”. Hallownest may not be the most primitive, but it was the homeland that most came from. That most would never go back to. 

*

Hidden, deep down below the others, a black sea rose with a scream, before diving back into itself and dispersing. The dark liquid welcomed the thing that formed, hiding it away as it clutched at it’s head, a low rumble of pain escaping them. It’s internal chitters of unease grew, something sharp gnawing at their chest that seemed almost to come from the inside.

Below the ocean, it- they were not it, they were they, and they were falling apart- the Void-Being, the God, was splitting at the seams, it’s home littered with unhatched eggs and embryos, children it knew, that it shared it’s consciousness and godhood with, children that were leaving to return into the eggs and it was- confused- _scared-angry-driven- ~~no pleasedontgo-~~_

The consciousness that they shared was splintered, and the last four, the survivors who made it the furthest, the most aware, couldn’t even struggle against what was pulling them apart. And suddenly they were only it again, only the Void, and the Void pleaded to whatever might be above the higher beings, watching the small, under-developed eggs that lined the very bottom of the Abyss.

A mourning cry, unanswered but not unheard, rang out in the shadowy darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It helps inspire me to write more about this particular AU.  
> While currently working on something else, I've had this little piece for a while. (Don't worry, the next work won't be as weird, I swear)
> 
> I want to give the White Lady/The Root and TPK/The Wyrm names but. *what names could they have???*  
> I've seen Camelia and Ambrosia, Root and Pale. That's it. IT WORKS BRIEFLY HERE BUT WHEN I START ACTUALLY GETTING INTO THE MOTION, IT SEEMS REALLY WEIRD.


End file.
